Lovely Fairy
by lauzzz
Summary: Todos terminamos siendo adultos, y con ello, encontramos el amor. A Lucy le ha llegado la hora. ¿El problema? No tiene ni idea, ¿Cómo saber cuándo una está enamorada de verdad o no? "Hay demasiados chicos en esta vida"...
1. La noche que dio comienzo a todo

**1ª Capítulo: La noche que dio comienzo a todo  
><strong>

Agotada, Lucy se sentó en el borde de la cama sin poder evitar desplomarse en ella segundos después. Ya se había tomado una ducha y tenía puesto el pijama, siendo ya casi la media noche, era hora de descansar. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar algo.

Hoy había sido un día muy duro. Se había animado así misma a hacer una misión del tablón ella sola, por la simple razón de que le había parecido fácil al leerla y porque a día de hoy estaba a finales de mes y aún no tenía ni la mitad de dinero que costaba el alquiler de aquella casa. Responsabilidad que cada vez se le hacía más y más pesada. Por ello había decidido trabajar por si sola sin compañía de Natsu y el resto. Le supo muy mal por sus amigos, pero era una emergencia y esa había sido la forma más sencilla para la solución.

Ni que decir que aquel trabajo había sido más que agotador. Aunque agotador no era el término adecuado, pues más bien había sido peligroso y demasiado arriesgado. Aún se le alteraba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquel momento, cuando sino fuera por la aparición repentina de Loki autoinvocándose, habría muerto.

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma pues, a parte de débil era una despistada. Para colmo, también se sentía mal por Loki. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y cuando finalmente sucedía, estaba en unos apuros extremos y necesitaba su ayuda urgente.

Así que, pensándolo varias veces, se puso derecha y sacó la llave del muchacho león con intención de invocarle. Le agradecería ahora todo, ya que no había podido en su momento debido a que el ataque había terminado con sus energías, y la invocación con ello, se esfumó. Eso sí, con su dueña viva y con el trabajo resuelto, pues el enemigo había caído y la recompensa era suya. Estaba muy feliz en parte al pensar en todo ese dinero recibido que ahora guardaba cuidadosamente en un saco.

Y, sin esperárselo en absoluto, una invocación de un espíritu se descontroló apareciéndose así una figura ante ella de una de sus llaves. Era Loki, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y hubiera aparecido por su cuenta. Se preguntaba si entre sus espíritus y ella existía una conexión extraña la cual no hiciera falta las palabras. Ya eran demasiadas veces las que presenciaba como el espíritu salía por su cuenta.

- Loki, muchas gra...

- Te podrían haber matado, Lucy. Me he asustado mucho esta tarde.-le confesó el pelirrojo interrumpiéndole, con una seriedad impropia de él y que parecía mostrar verdadero enfado.- ¿Y si hubieras muerto? ¿Eres consciente?

Lo era, aunque no en el momento en que había aceptado aquella misión, por supuesto. Cabizbaja se quedó pensativa sin saber que responderle.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

Era lo único que se le ocurría decir. Loki se calmó, se acercó hasta ella y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro. Las confianzas de Loki, como siempre, eran abusivas. No era su mano lo que le intimidó, sino que se había inclinado hasta mantener el rostro frente al suyo.

- No sé que haría si un día presenciara que mi contrato contigo se ha roto porque has muerto y que mi llave podría pertenecer a cualquier otro mago.-Parecía decirlo con sinceridad, y también mostraba cierto miedo. Que hubiera aceptado a Lucy, no significaba que considerara a todos los magos igual, sin duda la trataba como una excepción.

- Tranquilo, Loki. No quiero que nunca pase eso. Además, -añadió rápidamente como si tal cosa.-En su caso, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Hay muchísimos magos celestiales mejores que yo y que también son muy buenas personas.

Si lo que había intentado había sido calmarle, había conseguido justo lo contrario. Alejándose de ella y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, soltó un gruñido en sentido de ofensa.

- Vamos, Lucy. ¿No te das cuenta?

¿De que debía darse cuenta? Parpadeó y le miró, confusa. Cada vez entendía menos aquella conversación. Viendo que no reaccionaba, Loki quiso demostrárselo de la forma más obvia. Poniéndole de nuevo la mano en el hombro con una pizca más de tosquedad, la empujó, tirándole cuán larga era en la cama. De este modo, se abalanzó.

Cuando lo vio encima suya, su mente se quedó en blanco por varios segundos.

- Aunque no haya llegado el momento, si tengo que decirte que me gustas, porque cualquier día podrías desaparecer de mi vida tal como lo hizo Karen, entonces estoy dispuesto a afrontar cualquier respuesta y así quedaré tranquilo por siempre.

Sus palabras le desconcertaron del todo. No fue de extrañar pues, al éste acercarse y besarle en los labios, fuera incapaz de reaccionar. Sólo empezó a comprender cuando el beso propasó los límites y una alteración inquietante en el cuerpo le alertó. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y las piernas temblorosas unas cuantas ideas iban aclarándosele en la cabeza: Loki había confesado su amor, sin saber si debía tomárselo o no en serio pues era lo que normalmente hacía; Acababa de tener el primer beso de su vida con un hombre, hecho traumatizante pues ni se lo habría esperado de esa manera y menos con esa persona; Y lo más desconcertante, estaba ahí, tumbada en la cama totalmente sometida a él. Si bien era verdad que siempre que éste alguna vez había hecho alguna de las suyas, como abrazarle o cogerle en brazos, ella no había hecho nada al respecto, esta vez era bien distinto. ¿Acaso se iba a dejar con la misma facilidad?

Las manos de él se apresuraron a seguir con el beso, y Lucy gimió, sorprendida, al notar de repente como unos dedos le acariciaban el pecho hasta terminar presionándolos con delicadeza. Su reacción no pareció contener al pelirrojo, o más bien le incitó a continuar, pues la otra mano empezó a rozar la silueta con sosiego, levantándole poco a poco la camisa.

- ¡Loki!-le gritó asustada, imponiéndose al fin. Quiso apartarle con una mano, pero como era evidente, no fue suficiente para él que apenas con esa fuerza lo llegó a inclinar un poco hacia atrás. Aprovechó para apoyar los codos sobre la cama y, sonrojada y algo fatigada (a pesar de que el chico lo más seguro acababa de empezar), le mantuvo la mirada con gesto de enfado, intentando expresar su desacorde.-N-no...

No entendió por qué, pero una vez se intercambiaron las miradas, se quedó embobada y sin palabras. Aquella mirada juguetona e intensa que éste le dirigía, era hipnotizante. Despertó de su embobamiento al ver que éste se desabrochó un botón de la camisa blanca. Cerrando la boca que había dejado abierta, se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpida y rodó los ojos hacia un lado.

Loki sacó sus propias conclusiones con su reacción. Le esbozó una media sonrisa provocativa, lo que hizo atontarla aún más, y se acercó de nuevo. Esta vez yendo directo hacia su cuello, le besó con dulzura. Del cuello fue a la oreja, todo ello acompañado de suaves caricias que en conjunto, sin darse cuenta, le hacían jadear.

- Lucy, ¿Correspondes mis sentimientos?-le preguntó retirándose un poco hacia atrás para mirarla. ¿Acaso si los correspondía importaba? Loki le estaba dominando cómo quería. No esperaba sus respuestas, y cuando conseguía contraatacar de alguna manera, le abatía fácilmente con una mirada.

- ¿Eso es lo que le dices a todas?-le respondió tajantemente, armándose de valor.

Ya está, había vencido aquella estúpida batalla. Bien podía ser muy bonito todo lo que le estaba diciendo y haciendo pero, lo conocía muy bien. Era un mujeriego, lo que significaba que eso debía hacérselo a todas las mujeres de su alrededor. El semblante del joven cambió, la respuesta ante esa pregunta atrevida no le costó formularla en menos de dos segundos:

- Esto sólo te lo he dicho a ti.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella noche. Las palabras que consiguieron atontarla por completo. El pelirrojo continuó con lo que habían dejado y esta vez, ella no hizo nada al respecto. Se dejó llevar por aquellas manos expertas que sabían tocar con amabilidad y cariño. Manos que sabía a la perfección que habrían tocado a miles de mujeres más a parte de ella, pues no podía tener el joven tanta destreza sin haberla aprendido de algún lado. En algunos momentos se preguntó si era eso de él lo que enloquecía a las mujeres.

Apareció en el gremio al día siguiente con rostro adormilado; Ausente por completo de lo que le sucedía alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había sentado delante de Mirajane y que ésta, mientras limpiaba las vasijas sucias con un trapo, la miraba con demasiada curiosidad.

Aquella mañana, al abrir los ojos, Loki ya no estaba a su lado como cuando recordaba antes de quedar dormida. Era obvio que su energía había terminado agotándose, y por ello, siendo un espíritu, había vuelto a su lugar correspondiente, sin embargo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la independencia que Loki siempre había tenido y que, con ello, habría aguantado una noche en el mundo humano sin problemas. Seguro que le había utilizado sólo para tener una noche de romance. Además, era un espíritu estelar, la idea de que lo fuera y que viviera en otro mundo le trastocaba demasiado. Estaba con ella, unido por esa llave, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba en otro lugar muy lejano. Una convivencia junto a él se haría difícil y extraña. Dos seres provenientes de mundos distintos, da igual como lo hicieran, era imposible que terminaran con un final feliz. Sobre todo en el caso de que ninguno de ellos pudiera existir en el otro mundo sin terminar desapareciendo con los años.

Se le subieron los colores de repente al recordar la noche. ¿Por qué le venían escenas a la cabeza sin previo aviso? Encima, tenía grabada una en especial. Loki mirándole entre la penumbra, tumbado a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría deseado ver a aquel Don Juan de aquella manera, con los cabellos revueltos, desnudo con tan sólo las sábanas blancas tapándole hasta la cintura.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar la mente de obscenidades.

- Está jugando conmigo.-se repitió así misma una y otra vez para convencerse. Estaba segura de lo que decía, pero sin embargo no quería creérselo y eso le dolía, mucho. Era una ingenua.

Hincó el codo en la barra, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y exhaló. Jamás se hubiera imaginado en tal situación. Pensándolo bien, era racional. Loki siempre le había estado halagando y atendiendo con especial cariño, lo que ella había tomado como su parte de ser, ¿Quién dijo que nunca iría a por algo más que abrazos y piropos?

- Así que un chico está jugando contigo.-adivinó Mirajane.

Pegó un brinco en el taburete cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de ésta estaba delante del suyo, tan cerca que no sabía ni cómo no se había percatado hasta ahora. Arrepentida por ser tan descuidada, agachó la cabeza y le miró con los coloretes rosados.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que sí!-afirmó aún más la peliblanca con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y armó una mueca. Mirajane, como siempre, tan perspicaz en esos temas. Aunque quizá era ella demasiado elocuente.

- Está bien, está bien.-admitió.- Esto... a ver...No se cómo empezar a explicarlo y...

Era tan frágil el tema, y además, se sentía tan indecente sólo de pensarlo… Nunca había tenido un problema parecido pues jamás se había preocupado en tener una relación. Además, ¿Loki lo escucharía? ¿Hasta cuánto llegaba esa conexión entre sus espíritus?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmarse. No sabía por qué se estaba preguntando tales estupideces. Si era cierto que los espíritus estelares tenían una estrecha conexión con su portador, no se trataba más que de eso. Ni que tuvieran una bola mágica donde veían cada movimiento suyo; Una cosa era saber cuando su portadora estaba en peligro o sentía alguna emoción fuerte como enfado o tristeza y otra era inmiscuir en sus intimidades. Si fuera el caso nadie querría ser un mago invocador, y claramente ella tampoco.

Mirajane le miraba concentrada, esperando con paciencia a que empezara su discurso. Abrió los ojos, recitándose así misma las palabras exactas que diría. No quería que su amiga pensará mal de ella, ni tampoco que se dieran falsos rumores. Tenía intención de hablar, hasta que alguien llegó corriendo hasta ellas, abalanzándose al taburete de su lado para sentarse. Por el cabello rosado que vio de reojo, no le costó ni do segundos reconocer de quién se trataba.

El impaciente Natsu había comenzado a relatar su plan maquinado en el que le necesitaba, y que por ello le había estado buscando toda la mañana (a eso se debía la ansiedad por contar). Hablaba y hablaba sin descanso, animado y concentrado sólo en lo que decía, sin ser consciente de que ella y Mirajane le miraban con cara de circunstancias.

- ¡Y será perfecto! ¡Además parece una misión hecha justo para mí! Haré fogatas con mis llamas y en las cuevas que nos cobijemos yo daré calor. Las montañas nevadas no serán ningún obstáculo para nosotros, ¿verdad?

Lucy asentía con la cabeza, no prestándole mucha atención. Sólo le llegaban algunas palabras de todo el discurso: "_Misión_", "_plan perfecto_", "_montaña nevada_", "_fuego_"… No tenía nada en contra del propósito de Natsu, pero ahora no tenía ningunas ganas de comenzar ninguna misión, ni de comenzar nada. Primero, porque si era con Natsu seguro que se trataba de una misión difícil, y segundo porque si ahora intentaba hacer algo con tal desconcentración, seguro que todo terminaba muy mal. Además de que ni mucho menos tenía ganas de visitar las montañas nevadas, ya fuera con fuego o con una chimenea gigante. Sólo le faltaría que cometiera el mismo error que la última misión y Loki terminara salvándola por segunda vez.

Dejaría que terminara de hablar, pues no había oportunidad si ni siquiera dejaba un solo segundo de margen para su siguiente frase, y entonces, de la mejor forma posible, se lo explicaría. Era cierto que solían hacer todo juntos, pero no sería la primera vez que cada uno fuera por su cuenta.

El azulado gato de alitas blancas revoloteó hasta ponerse encima de su cabeza. Happy, a diferencia de ella, estaba muy interesado en lo que decía Natsu, y parecía compartir la emoción, añadiendo una y otra vez que allí había un lago muy conocido por tener ricos peces y para alimentarse sería circunstancial que cazaran alguno de ellos.

- ¿Entonces nos iremos hoy? -concluyó Natsu balanceando de un lado a otro el taburete, inquieto. En más de una de las ocasiones el vaivén era tan desmesurado que las cabezas de ambos le faltaban centímetros para chocarse.

- ¡¿Hoy? -se asombró, descolocada. ¿En qué momento había dicho que sería "hoy"?

"_Vale, calmante. Si ni siquiera voy a ir_" racionalizó en sus adentros.

- Natsu, es que no me encuentro muy bien. –contestó arqueando una ceja y fingiendo malestar, cosa que no le salió muy bien. - Es que...

- Ha tenido un mal de amores.-le interrumpió Mirajane, canturreando con picardía y con eso, se alejó de ellos para ir al fregadero y seguir con su tarea.

Lucy clavó una mirada de desconcierto a la espalda de su amiga, que siempre permanecía callada y desapercibida hasta que llegaba el momento oportuno. A veces pensaba que sólo la quería meter en líos. No era la primera vez que decía algo delante de Natsu u otro (siempre chico) con intención de complicar la situación. Sabía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, y que estaba confiada en que había algo entre Natsu y ella (o a veces, también se pensaba que con Gray), y haciendo eso facilitaría más que el supuesto amor surgiera. Aún así, a veces le agradecería que se mantuviera al margen.

- ¿Mal de amores?-repitió éste desconcertado. Se rascó la cabellera con un dedo, evidentemente sin entender que quería decir eso con exactitud.- ¿Un mal amor? ¿Quiere decir un novio o algo parecido?

Happy era el que más se había revolucionado con la noticia. Revoloteaba y canturreaba una y otra vez:

- ¡Lucy tiene novio! ¡Lucy tiene novio! ¡Y el novio le ha dejado! ¡Y el novio le ha dejado!

Se dio una palmada en la frente, frustrada. No tenía nada contra Natsu, y ahora en ese instante, era el amigo con quien más podía confiar. Pero en fin de cuentas era un hombre, y la vergüenza le carcomía sólo de pensar en contarle, aunque fuera un poco, sobre la situación. Erza habría servido más para esto. Además, la inocencia que invadía a Natsu le haría perder los estribos ante explicaciones triviales. Era inimaginable que el chico tuviera algún pensamiento referente a mujeres, o relaciones sexuales. Cierto que había estado enamorado de la hermana de Mirajane tiempo atrás, pero eso había sido cosa de infantes y ni siquiera sabía si era él mismo consciente de eso.

Aún así, no hicieron falta explicaciones, pues Natsu se levantó y dándole la espalda, se marchó. A medio camino, alzándole una mano en gesto de despedida, simplemente le dijo:

- Está bien, no importa. Si estás tan ocupada entonces iré sólo con Happy.

Happy se apresuró a seguirle, lo cual no fue complicado seguir el paso lento de su amo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Lucy había notado el tono de desánimo en su voz. Sabía que a Natsu le hacía ilusión hacer misiones con ella, siempre que se negaba a alguna, especialmente las que él planeaba con tanta alegría como esa, terminaba de esa forma. Desconocía si Natsu se plantearía algo sobre lo que acababa de descubrir de ella. Supuso que no, no había otra cosa en su cabeza que combates y misiones.

Tampoco es que ella quisiera darle mucha importancia a las relaciones amorosas. Ella era una maga, y su meta en la vida siempre había sido convertirse en una maga reconocida. Sí, esa era la frase que más se repetía y que rebatía con contundencia cualquier raciocinio. Antes que en cualquier cosa, debía interesarse en su magia y en ser más fuerte.

Pensándoselo más de una vez, se alzó con intenciones de hablar con Natsu. Si lo pensaba de otra manera, haciendo la misión podía darle la atención a otras cosas. Igualmente, No servía de nada quedarse en casa dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Sentía que debía entretenerse.

Primero fue a casa, conociendo a Natsu, sino estaba fuera por la calle o en algún lugar del bosque debía estar ahí. Al encontrarla vacía, se dispuso a dar vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que terminó atardeciendo. Pasó por su cabaña (aunque nunca estaba), por los alrededores del bosque, y por varios sitios más donde cabía una posibilidad de que estuviera. Reflexionando un buen rato, al final recordó un lugar que Mirajane le comentó una vez. Desconocía cuántas probabilidades había de que se encontrara allí, pero no perdía nada por probar.

No sabía ni por qué exactamente lo estaba haciendo. Al final siempre era Natsu el hombre con el que perdía más el tiempo. Seguía sin tener ganas de ir a ningún lado, pero quizá, sólo quizá, podía explicarle algo de lo que le pasaba. O al menos, podía disculparse.

"_¿Aunque de qué? ¡Ni qué hubiera hecho algo malo! ¡No tengo la culpa de que sea un crío y se emocione por nada!_" pensó algo molesta.

* * *

><p><em>Pues aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Por el momento está siendo un fanfic de bastantes capítulos, así que si os gustan, yo estaré encantada de colgaros más.<br>¿Es un fanfic de Loki x Lucy? No ¿Es al final un fanfic de Natsu x Lucy? No XD  
><em>

_Digásemos que la situación es complicada, y por el momento no va a ser ni uno ni otro. Además de que más que un triángulo, esto podría decirse que es un cuarteto amoroso.O quién sabe... Fairy Tail da mucho jugo. _

_¡Si os gusta, no olvidéis comentar! Así lo sabré y pondré continuación ; ) Sino, pues también... Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.  
><em>


	2. Un posible enamoramiento

_Aquí me gustaría explicar con antelación que como en este fanfic transcurre el tiempo, y bastante, he querido empezarlo más o menos después de la temporada de la Torre del Paraíso (es decir, Loki ya es espíritu de Lucy, ha pasado todo lo de Erza, Juvia está en el gremio, etc.) y pretendo terminar el fanfic cuando se termina la saga de Edoras, o sea, más o menos, hasta donde se está emitiendo actualmente._ _AHORA_, _en estos capítulos_ n_o ha pasado ni la saga de Wendy ni de Edoras, por eso no salen los personajes nuevos, y tampoco los personajes conocen el mundo de Edoras y lo que "hay en él". Lo digo, por posibles dudas respecto a datos del fanfic, que no es que sean incorrectos sino que son lo que los personajes creen ahora mismo. ¡Gracias por leer, me animaron mucho esos dos reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>2ª Capítulo: Un posible enamoramiento<strong>

El cielo había oscurecido. Había invocado a Plu para al menos tener algo de compañía, aunque sabía de sobra que si se le acercaban malhechores escondidos, sería de menos utilidad que una ramita de árbol.

Había estado buscando en tantos sitios a Natsu que el único lugar al que quedaba por echar un vistazo era "aquel" sitio. Por alguna razón se lo había dejado como última opción, debía ser por lo lejos que se encontraba.

Llegó hasta su destino. Una pequeña cabaña de paja formada en un claro del bosque, tan rodeada de árboles que para otras personas que la desconocían habría sido casi imposible de encontrar. Sonrió cuando vio allí dentro a Natsu, acurrucado hecho un hobillo con Happy al lado; ambos durmiendo. Estaban tan tiernos allí los dos, tan semejantes a dos niños (¿O quizá lo eran?). Lucy sentía deseos de abrazarlos, como una madre. Y eso que Natsu tenía su misma edad, y ella de protectora no tenía nada comparado con él, que le había defendido de más de un centenar de monstruos y maleantes e incluso le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Teniéndose que agachar para poder entrar en aquella cabaña tan pequeña, terminó gateando, hasta poder sentarse a su lado; Plu repitió sus movimientos con torpeza. Ya entendía porque éste estaba tan acurrucado, la cabeza le chocaba contra el techo de paja y sino tenían cuidado alguno de los dos, serían capaces de desmontarla de un cabezazo. Era una cabaña hecha por críos, no era difícil de suponer por su poca altura. Lucy ya sabía quién las hizo, y no tenía ni siquiera que peguntarse por qué Natsu se cobijaba allí. Sabía que para él había sido un sitio muy especial, y que lo siguiera visitando aún a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo significaba que lo seguía siendo.

- Natsu... escúchame...-le susurró con delicadeza. Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, tenía miedo de acobardarse en cualquier momento por eso quería que despertara y así decírselo cuanto antes.

- ¿Lisana?...-murmuró adormilado el muchacho.

Cogió aire del asombro. Lo miró por varios segundos sin saber cómo responder. Natsu le había confundido con su amiga de la infancia, la misma con la que hizo esa cabaña. La misma de la que se enamoró. Esbozó una sonrisa y contradictoriamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sería mejor que le dejara solo, que le dejará pensar en aquello amado que había perdido. Se incorporó con intención de marchar pero entonces el pelirrosa le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

- Natsu...- murmuró tan bajito que ni el chico despierto podría haberle oído, pues lo había nombrado inconscientemente. Aún adormecido era capaz de cogerle, confundiéndole aún con Lisana. Pero ella no era Lisana, no lo era.

Plu alzó una manita mientras temblaba, asustado quizá por cómo iba reaccionar Lucy. ¿Cómo quería que le contara sus mal de amores si él mismo tenía sus propios problemas en el amor? Decididamente se negaba a contárselo, y más sabiendo que él sufría aún por una mujer que ya no estaba viva.

Se las arregló para zafarse de él, con lo que Plu tiritando miró asustado a Happy que por casi despertaba. Estuvo varios minutos mirando al joven una vez fuera, con los brazos y el entrecejo cruzados. Un día, alguien del gremio le confesó que se parecía mucho a Lisana. La verdad, desconocía como era la maga y su actitud, a lo mejor para Natsu ella era una especie de sustitución de Lisana.

Se frotó la frente varios segundos con intención de despejarse y dio media vuelta. Le dio una patada a una piedrecita de por ahí mientras se iba camino hacia casa. Plu para manifestar que le apoyaba, fue corriendo como le era posible hacia la piedrecita que luego recogió y le entregó en la mano. Lucy sonrió ante la dulzura de su amiguito y se acuclilló a su lado para acariciarle la cabecita. Entonces lo oyeron; Un bostezo y alguien desperezándose con brusquedad, no muy lejos.

- Lucy, ¿Eres tú?-le preguntó el dragón slayer cuando después de frotarse los ojos con los puños divisó alguien a lo lejos y reconoció una cabellera rubia.

Genial. Ahora Natsu había despertado y ella no sabía con qué cara mirarla después de lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Conocías el lugar?-le siguió preguntando el chico sin esperar respuesta. Sabía que era ella.-No tenía ni idea de que lo conocieras…

Claro que lo conocía. El lugar, Lisana, sus sentimientos... Conocía todo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Empezó a arderle el cuerpo de lo estresante y cruel que le estaba pareciendo la situación.

- Sabes, creo que sería mejor que hicieras esa misión tú solito.-gruñó entonces. Aún dándole la espalda.-Resulta que ahora Loki y yo estamos comenzando una relación. Y la verdad le quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a él.

Estúpida. Se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo iba una maga tener relaciones con sus propios espíritus? ¿Cómo era capaz de decir tantas mentiras en tan poco tiempo? ¿No era justo lo contrario lo que quería decir?

- ¿Entonces Loki te ha dejado? -concluyó el joven provocando que inconscientemente mirara hacia atrás. "¡_Mierda_!" maldijo en sus adentros. Ya se le había olvidado el disparate de Mirajane.- Igualmente, -empezó con cierto tono molesto.- ya te he dicho que la iba a hacer solo.

Cierto. ¿Es qué había ido allí sólo para repetirse? ¿Para hacerle enfadar más? No recordaba que ese fuera el motivo principal de la búsqueda.

- Loki no me… En realidad…-intentaba explicarse, sin llegar a terminar ninguna frase de las que se le ocurría. Claro que Loki no le había dejado, porque para empezar no había nada que "dejar".

- tsk, que te quedes aquí.-insistió Natsu con un gruñido. Apoyándose en el suelo, salió de su escondite especial.-Tampoco me habrías servido de nada.

Eso le dolió, más que cualquier cosa. Apretó los puños cabizbaja, incapaz de mirar a Natsu a los ojos.

- ¡Sino te sirvo de nada, entonces se terminó!-explotó sin poder evitarlo. Bendita la noche que escondía las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Natsu, que se estaba levantando del suelo, tropezó con torpeza al escucharla. Le miró, incrédulo.-¡Se terminó ir juntos a las misiones! ¿Para…qué? – le temblaba la voz. Consciente, tragó saliva y se quedó callada.

Tanto Plu como Happy se mantenían en silencio, comprendiendo que no debían meterse en la disputa tan seria de sus amos. Se hizo un silencio extenso e incómodo. Sin poder soportarlo más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, no sin antes coger a Plu y llevárselo en brazos.

- ¡Eh, Lucy!-le gritó Natsu, reaccionando.-¡No quería...-se le apagó la voz al ver su amiga correr ya muy lejos de donde estaba, comprendiendo que dijera lo que dijera no le escucharía. Bufó con molestia y tras eso miró a Happy, quizá buscando apoyo en su amigo. El gato tan sólo le miró preocupado.-Lo único que pretendía es que se quedara aquí si tan poco le apetecía venir…

Lucy despertó con dolor de cabeza de buena mañana. Había propuesto a Plu quedarse a dormir con ella, y agradeció que éste aguantara toda la noche haciéndole compañía (a diferencia del sinvergüenza León), acurrucadito como un bebé en sus brazos y temblando de vez en cuando como siempre hacía. Pues, su compañía le calmó en sus momentos de llorera, y le llenó de amor. Era como tener un conejito miedoso en sus brazos que debía mecer y acariciar para que no tuviera miedo.

La noche había sido agotadora e interminable, y eso que cuando se hacía oscuro el día en teoría era para descansar y relajarse. No había dormido apenas, se sentía mal por tantas cosas que no sabía ni por cuál exactamente estaba tan afectada.

A pesar de que no le apetecía salir en todo el día, se animó a bajar para dar un paseo por allí cerca. Después de todo, hacía un tiempo que quería mirar en una tienda nueva de ropa.

No estuvieron mal los pocos minutos que consiguieron entretenerle los modelitos elegantes que la mujer mayor vendía. No pudo resistirlo, y se compró dos o tres prendas que más bien eran ideales para galas y días especiales.

"_Espero que haya alguna fiesta pronto_" sonrió algo contenta una vez revisaba las prendas en las bolsas mientras caminaba. Se había gastado un poco del dinero que ganó en la última misión. En fin de cuentas, le llegaba para pagar el alquiler de aquel mes y para algunos caprichos más.

Fue una tentación muy grande pasar en frente del gremio. Había decidido, por quién sabe que principios, no visitarlo aquel día, sin embargo se permitió mirar hacia la entrada.

No había ninguna cabellera rosada cerca. Eso significaba que había marchado ya.

Entonces lo vio. Gray, sin camisa para variar, salía del gremio con paso calmado. Le entró un ataque de nervios. No podía ser, Gray no debía estar allí. Corrió hacia él mientras lo llamaba.

- ¿Y Natsu?-le preguntó sin rodeos una vez lo alcanzó.-Pensé que iría...

"_Espera. Natsu no iría con Gray a ningún lado sino fuera necesario…" _racionó entonces, bajando la mano con la que había pretendido agarrar el hombro de Gray. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

El moreno le miró dudoso, seguramente confundido por la reacción tan directa. Por el gesto que le ponía no parecía tener ni idea de lo que le acababa de decir. Ya se lo había dicho el propio Natsu: iría solo.

- ¿Y Erza? ¿Está aquí?-se le ocurrió entonces preguntar. Quizá con ella…

- Erza se fue a una misión hace una semana, desde ese día no se le ha vuelto a ver.-le informó enseguida el moreno.- ¿Entonces Natsu se ha ido? ¿Sin ti?

- ¿Habláis de Natsu?-les interrumpió alguien. Era Makarov, el maestro. Estaba detrás de ellos y se dirigía hacia el gremio mirando lo que parecía ser la revista Sorcerer Magazine. Tenía una pipa en la boca, y chupaba de ella con tranquilidad. Tuvieron que mirar hacia abajo para poder verle a los ojos, pero no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho pues el viejecito de un salto impresionante se posó en el matorral más cercano, que les llegaba casi a la altura.- Lo vi en las afueras de la ciudad hacia unas horas. Sólo iba con Happy, ¿habéis discutido o algo?

Por el gesto afligido con el que le respondió Lucy, era más que evidente de que sí. Makarov se fue dejándolos solos al ver a Mirajane que se le veía rondar no muy lejos de la puerta, llamándola muy emocionado por algo. Fue ahí cuando Gray aprovechó para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. No sabía si era porque ya no podía contenerse más o porque en esos momentos el moreno le pareció de fiar, pero se lo contó.

- ¿Normalmente se pone así cuándo le dices que no a una misión?-le interrogó llevado por la curiosidad.

- Sí, ha pasado más de una vez y dudo que la tontería de que esté saliendo con Loki le haya afectado en absoluto.-Eso debía significar que Natsu estaba celoso y eso era completamente imposible.

Se tapó la boca con las manos, comprendiendo que se había excedido en cuanto a información. Éste, frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando con intención de que le diera una explicación sobre eso.

No tuvo más remedio. Fue lo más escueta y precisa posible, sólo aclaró que a Natsu le había dicho de una relación que no existía y que Loki…

- ….Digásemos que se ha aprovechado de mí.- terminó diciendo tras estar un buen rato farfullando palabras sin sentido.

A pesar de que Gray comprendió, ella le quiso explicar (ya porque sentía cierto remordimiento, tampoco quería aparentar ser la víctima del suceso) que lo de Loki era todo un misterio de momento, que ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien qué es lo que había pasado.

- ¡S-sé perfectamente qué he hecho!-aclaró en pos de defensa con las manos alzadas, al ver que Gray, con una risilla, quería hablar. Después de todo, Gray no era como Natsu. A pesar de la parecida edad, el primero no parecía precisamente ingenuo. Estaba tan roja que si le pusieran un tomate al lado costaría de diferenciar.-Ya… qu-quiero decir respecto al tema…-sentía un extraño sofoco incomprensible.-tema de… sentimientos o…

Esta vez fue Gray el que se sonrojó, se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza mirando levemente hacia abajo. Lo había comprendido, calló relajada por no tener que ser explícita.

_"¡Dios! ¿¡Por qué le estoy contando esto a Gray?" _ No llegaba a creérselo cuando lo veía frente a ella. Jamás le había escuchado el muchacho con tanta atención. "_Seguro que es porque estoy hablando de este tema…_ " entrecerró los ojos muriéndose de vergüenza. "_Ojala estuviera Erza aquí…" _"_Ya que estamos podría contárselo al viejo de la floristería_" se dijo con ironía.

Juvia entró por el pórtico grande del jardín del gremio y los vio. Al principio, Lucy no se percató, hasta que sus celos se presenciaron de forma descomunal.

- ¡¿Por qué estáis tan sonrojados? – Se acercó al moreno y le cogió del brazo, extremadamente preocupada.- ¡Gray, Gray!

Le llamó, pero Gray seguía mirando a Lucy con aquel sonrojo sospechoso. Se acercó a la rubia, pero no con la misma sutileza.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Sabía que algún día te atreverías a hacer algo! ¡Siempre negando de qué eras mi rival, lo que querías era que bajara la guardia! ¿¡verdad! ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo, eres una persona cruel!

Debía pensarse que se había confesado a Gray, o algo parecido. Lamentaba mucho las confusiones, pero ahora mismo no estaba para soportar que le insultaran y recriminaran de algo que no había hecho. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con intención de marchar. Era una excusa perfecta para terminar aquella conversación tan incómoda.

- Basta ya, Juvia. Me tienes harto.

Las palabras de Gray fueron tan frías como el hielo. Incrédula, lo miró. Fue entonces cuando éste se percató de sus ojos acuosos.

- Vámonos.- y entonces cogió a Lucy de la mano y se la llevó fuera.- No quiero a chicas celosas y estúpidas que no paran de acosarme.

Y así fue como Juvia se quedó allí plantada, con el gesto de amargura más doloroso que jamás había visto en ella, viéndoles marchar, cogidos de la mano. Lucy no podía evitar mirarla de reojo hasta que la lejanía lo impidió.

- ¡Gray, le has hecho mucho daño, no había por qué lastimarla de ese modo!-le medio regañó aún preocupada. En cuanto la volviera a ver se disculparía, aunque temía que ésta le terminara dando un tortazo.-Además, haciendo esto ella pensará…

- Eres demasiado buena, Lucy.-le interrumpió.

Llegando a una pequeña plaza, Gray se acercó hasta la fuente que había en medio y se sentó en el borde formado por piedrecitas de colores. La fuente tiraba cuatro, cinco, hasta seis chorros de agua. Todos emanando de las manos de unas figuras de piedra, figuras de magos importantes allí en Magnolia.

-Ella no para de molestarte, insultándote cada vez que por cualquier cosa te me acercas. Debe entender ya de una vez que su amor no es correspondido y dejar de molestar a las otras mujeres que se me acercan.-continuó diciendo. Verdaderamente parecía enfadado, o más bien harto. Con los codos apoyados en los muslos, miraba al frente, frustrado.- Bien que cuando Erza se acerca a hablarme por algo, a ella no le dice nada, como le tiene miedo no se atreve.

Hasta ahora no le había dado tanta importancia al enamoramiento de Juvia. Tener a alguien siempre encima que no deseabas debía terminar siendo una pesadez.

Hacía un día esplendido, la gente caminaba por la plaza inmersa en sus propios problemas. Pasear, ir de tiendas, hacer la compra, cada ciudadano hacía su tarea (o no) e ignoraba al resto. Unos niños traviesos jugaban no muy lejos de ellos.

- Lo siento, te estoy contando mis problemas cuando eras tú la que se estaba desahogando.-se disculpó el muchacho volviendo a dirigirle la mirada. Una mirada seria y concisa.

Nunca se habría imaginado a Gray tan maduro. Al menos comparado con Natsu, lo era. Lo admitiera o no, había conseguido hablar con él de algo que con Natsu se veía incapaz.

- No te preocupes.-le sonrió agradecida. Algo cansada, se sentó a su lado.-Sobre lo de Loki…¡G-Gray!

Miró hacia otro lado tapándose la cara con las manos. Al sentarse se había encontrado con que Gray estaba sin prenda alguna. Totalmente desnudo. Éste se sorprendió tanto como ella y rápido se volvió a vestir. Los niños que correteaban por allí cerca empezaron a chillar, se alejaron de allí mientras gritaban a sus padres: "¡los novios están haciendo cosas guarras en la calle!".

Los padres se llevaron a los niños de allí, enojados y farfullando barbaridades sobre ellos.

"_Sea lo maduro que sea siempre tendrá la fama de pervertido _" concluyó avergonzada, agachando todo lo posible la cabeza para que nadie de por allí le reconociera mientras Gray se vestía todo lo rápido posible. Hubo unas cuantas risas, otros les piropeaban con picardía o abucheaban que esas cosas se debían hacer en la cama. Tras pasar unos cuantos minutos que a ella le parecieron interminables, la plaza se calmó.

- Sobre lo de Loki…-empezó a decir Gray continuando el tema en el que se habían quedado, volviéndose a sentar esta vez vestido.- deberías terminarlo cuánto antes.-Eso le dolió. Tampoco ella había querido ser tan extremista. De delicadeza no podría lucirse el joven. -Aunque te duela admitirlo, Lucy. Una relación así jamás tendría futuro y...-se paró un buen rato antes de continuar con lo que quería decir.- ¿Estás segura de que Loki te decía la verdad? Lo siento, pero conociéndole, me sorprende mucho todo esto.

No sólo a él, a ella también. En cuanto a lo de Natsu, estuvieron de acuerdo los dos que mejor sería esperar a que volviera de la misión. Sería muy difícil encontrarle en plena montaña, sin ningún rastro pues ni siquiera se acordaban cuál era la misión ni dónde (y Natsu se había llevado el cartel) y confiaban en que volvería sano y salvo. Antes de conocer a Lucy, Natsu hacía todas las misiones solamente con la ayuda de Happy y siempre había salido ileso de ellas. Y es que, aunque le costara reconocerlo, Natsu tenía razón. Lucy en verdad había sido siempre más estorbo que una ayuda.

A pesar de que pasó una semana después de aquel día, Lucy intentó desviar sus preocupaciones hacia otras cosas; como continuar la novela, pagar el alquiler o disculparse ante Juvia. El plan de disculpa no sirvió de nada; Cuando lo hizo, Juvia le vociferó varios insultos a lágrima viva mientras un torrencial caía sobre las dos. Empapada hasta las botas, marchó a su casa con un mal sabor de boca y sin haber conseguido nada más que un frío chapuzón. Y encima, para complicarlo todo aún más, saliendo del baño para coger el champú de aromas de frutas del bosque que se le había olvidado coger del cajón, se encontró con alguien en particular en su habitación.

- ¡Ah!-se asustó al principio al ver de repente alguien sentado en la mesa, tomando un café-¡Loki!-gritó una vez le reconoció y enseguida cuanto pudo se enrolló la toalla, que tan sólo había agarrado por si acaso, al cuerpo.-¿¡Q-qué haces? ¡No me acoses mientras me doy un baño!

El pelirrojo intentó aparentar que no le había afectado en absoluto verle desnuda, sin embargo a pesar del gesto calmado, una gota de sangre le corría por debajo de la nariz.

- Pretendía esperarte para hablar contigo después, pero si estás impaciente por verme no me importaría adelantarnos.-le dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa y atreviéndose a mirarla sin disimulo alguno una vez ya con la toalla puesta.

Se aprovechaba de ella y tenía la cara dura de presentarse luego como si nada. ¿Realmente pensaba qué iba a creer que estaba enamorado si en una semana no había dado señales de vida? En el fondo, verle de nuevo lo había estado esperando desde el primer día que desapareció. Cada día que pasaba, se convencía cada vez más del poco desinterés que Loki tenía en ella, o mejor dicho, del mismo interés que tendría con cualquier otra mujer. "¿Con cuántas chicas has quedado esta semana?" Era la pregunta que le abordaba una y otra vez en la cabeza y le quería decir cada vez que le miraba a la cara.

Estaba harta. Quería terminar con todo aquello y que volvieran a ser los amigos de antes, siendo tan sólo su maga y él su espíritu. Pero no podía, no podía decírselo porque tenía miedo de que Loki le contestara entonces con qué no había nada que terminar. Y es que en verdad, no eran nada…

- ¿Por qué… Por qué no has aparecido en toda esta semana?-se atrevió a decir al fin. Se sentó en la cama, cogió el champú que buscaba y lo dejó en su regazo. Se sentía un poco incómoda con tan sólo la toalla cubriéndole. Era consciente de que enseñaba mucho los muslos y el torso. - Sé que yo te puedo invocar cuando quiera, realmente es como tener tu número de teléfono y…-zarandeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, asqueada.-¡esto es un lío!- se mordió el labio y se intentó calmar, para farfullar avergonzada:-Confiaba en tus palabras.

- He estado ocupado.-contestó simplemente.

- ¿Teniendo otras citas?

Nunca hubiera pensado que el silencio podría ser más doloroso que cualquier otra contestación. Apretó los puños y se levantó.

- Lo siento, Loki.-se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño. Lo primero que quería era dejar de verle por un tiempo.-Pero yo no pensaba en esto cuando confié en…

La mano de Loki aferrándole la muñeca le detuvo el paso. Había sido tan rápido que ni le había visto acercarse.

- No mentí… -aseguró con claridad.-Créeme, Lucy. Eres la primera mujer con la que intento ir en serio, ¿entiendes?

Ahora resultaba que ella era un experimento. ¿Acaso los mujeriegos intentaban mantener una relación seria alguna vez? No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que les empujaba a tener varios amoríos en distintos sitios, pero ella tenía por entendido que era una especie de forma de ser.

- No entiendo.-le respondió con tosquedad. Estiró del brazo con intención de escaparse, pero Loki le amarraba bien. Miró al suelo taciturna.- Olvidemos… Olvidemos esa noche.-murmuró sin pensarlo.-No importa, Loki. Aunque… yo lo haya… pasado un poco mal. Yo te perdonaré con el tiempo, seremos amigos de nuevo.

Porque si quería probar experimentos con una mujer, ella era la menos indicada. No entendía el amor, no sabía qué era estar con un hombre, cómo debía sentirse. Se sentía una niña, una niña inmadura que pensaba que después de hacer el amor con un hombre, ambos debían ser pareja, e incluso casarse. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? ¿De las novelas románticas? ¿De las películas con el típico final "y comieron perdices y vivieron felices para siempre"?

El pelirrojo le abrazó por la espada. Ese cosquilleo que no había sentido desde una semana le invadió de nuevo el cuerpo.

- ¿Entiendes que creo que eres la primera mujer por la que de verdad puedo sentir algo? Estoy tan confundido como tú, Lucy.-le confesó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, inclinándose levemente hacia abajo.

A pesar de que ella no había dicho nada, Loki debía percibir su confusión, ya fuera por la conexión entre mago y portador o porque ella lo demostraba claramente.

- Sólo sé que me gustas.-le aclaró en un susurro cálido que le acarició el oído.- Tan amable, cariñosa, nunca antes se había preocupado una mujer así por mí. A todas les gusto sólo por mi cara bonita.-le apretó más entre sus brazos y sintió aún más el contacto de su cuerpo.- Tan frágil, pero a la vez fuerte. Y eres hermosa, Lucy. Adoro tus curvas insinuantes.

Con tanto halago que cada vez era más subido de tono comenzaba a acalorarse y aún más cuando las manos del chico al decir el último comentario acariciaron sus nombradas curvas.

- ¡M-me voy a dar un baño!-medio gritó alarmada, alejándose de él ahora que éste le había soltado.- ¡Ni se te ocurra venir, ¿entendido?-le señaló con un dedo acusador y tras eso dio un portazo tras de sí, dejándolo allí plantado.

Se lo merecía, por haberle hecho tanto daño esos días. Se apoyó en la puerta, con aquel sofoco extraño que sólo Loki le provocaba.

No quería ser desconfiada, si Loki estaba confundido podía ser que él hubiera estado pasando tan mal estos días como ella.

"¿_Teniendo citas con otras mujeres?"_ porque eso se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza. Loki no había negado el hecho, y eso le lastimaba. Por una parte, el chico había sido sincero pero por otra, la verdad a veces dolía. ¿Y si había sido sincero quería decir que todo lo demás también era verdad?

Esperó a escuchar como éste se marchaba. Él mismo; Podía salir por la puerta y quedarse por la ciudad un rato, o bien podía volver al mundo de los espíritus. El chico decidió lo segundo, con un pequeño resplandor de luz que pudo ver desde el otro lado de la puerta, desapareció dejando la habitación vacía.

Más calmada, dejó caer la toalla que había estado agarrándose contra ella como si fuera de vida o muerte, y se dirigió a la bañera ya llena de agua que había preparado hacia rato.

A medida que iba metiendo el cuerpo en el agua caliente le iba invadiendo una ola de conformidad. Exhaló, reconfortada bajo el agua una vez acomodada en el suelo de la bañera. Por alguna razón, se sentía mejor. Quizá, estaba enamorada. O quizá era que haberle dejado plantado, después de éste haberle hecho esperar toda una semana, en el fondo le había dado satisfacción.

Se le escapó una risilla que resonó en todo el baño.

- Seguro que pretendía meterse conmigo en el agua.-seguía riendo con picardía.

Tampoco había pretendido hacerle daño, simplemente ahora podría comprender mejor. Quería sentir que al menos tenía un poco de dominio sobre la "situación". Esperaría a que pasara uno o días entonces...

"_¿Entonces qué?_" repitió en sus adentros poniéndose las manos en los cachetes levemente ruborizada. "_No, no… Eso no lo debería pedir una mujer_." Iba delirando con sus ideas estúpidas. Empezó a hacer círculos en el agua con el dedo. A lo mejor después de haberle dejado así, Loki no quería saber nada de ella.

-Un poco de calma…-se dijo así misma para obligarse a dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo, o sino terminaría explotándole la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, y con intención de dejar la mente en blanco; tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera.

Y entonces se escuchó un fuerte portazo procedente del comedor. Detuvo por completo su momento de relax, agudizó los oídos y miró hacia la puerta. Se oyeron pasos, y cuando alguien abrió, alzó la cabeza y lo miró, rígida.

Quien había asaltado su casa de aquella manera le miraba ahora, entre azorado y ruborizado, pues los coloretes se le hacían presentes al no haber podido evitar dirigir una mirada hacia sus pechos que ahora mismo no se cubrían con el agua. Deprisa, se camufló lo que pudo sumergiéndose e intentando taparse con la poca espuma que se había formado.

-¡Gray, pervertido!-gritó cuando el shock mental se esfumó y empezaba a comprender la situación.-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Largo!-le iba gritando y como éste no parecía con intenciones de alejarse de lo petrificado que se había quedado al verla, comenzó a arrojarle objetos del baño como jabones y adornos, e incluso le arrojó un bote enorme de gel que le había costado carísimo.

- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡En serio!-se defendió cuando el golpe de una pastilla de jabón contra su cabeza le hizo reaccionar al fin.-¡Estamos en serios problemas!-seguía diciendo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, dándole la espalda.-¡Natsu está en peligro!

Y con esas últimas palabras, el corazón le dio tal vuelco que se alzó de la bañera de un brinco, sin importarle nada más que lo que éste acababa de decir.


	3. Desnudos en la nieve

_Hola. Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer esos reviews que van saliendo poco a poco ^^ como siempre digo, me animan mucho a continuar. Siento "tardar", a parte de estar algo ocupada siempre me gusta revisar el capítulo varias veces antes de colgarlo : ) Por quién quiera saber, más o menos tardo una semana entre capítulo y capítulo. A veces, un poco más, otras veces un poco menos. _

_El nombre del capítulo es un poco sugerente : P Y sólo os digo, que no es una metáfora ni una mentira, jaja._

* * *

><p><strong><span>3ª Capítulo:<span>**** Desnudos en la nieve**

Sino fuera porque estaba demasiado abstraída en tardar lo menos posible para salir, habría regañado a Gray por irrumpir en su casa sin permiso. Era una fea costumbre que tenían todos que le molestaba, especialmente, por su poca privacidad.

Era imprescindible ir rápido. Mandó a Gray que se diera la vuelta y una vez el chico de espaldas, dando tumbos de un lado a otro, se puso las primeras prendas que encontró por el armario (suerte que solía conjuntar los vestidos cuando los guardaba). Ni siquiera hizo omisión en ningún momento a la repentina exhibición que había hecho en la bañera.

Con el cabello mojado, pensó que no debía permitirse el lujo de peinárselo así que se lo recogió en una coleta bien alta. Ya vestida, le avisó y ambos salieron corriendo de allí. Lucy siguiendo los pasos de Gray.

Los chicos no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra por el camino, resonando sus pasos en la silenciosa ciudad dormida. Y todo a pesar de que ella se moría de ganas por saber qué había pasado exactamente. Pero no quería preguntar, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Quería llegar donde Natsu lo más rápido posible.

No quería imaginarse lo peor, era imposible que Natsu hubiera terminado muy herido de una batalla. Él era muy fuerte, no podía ser.

Llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, justo donde el pórtico, y divisaron a Happy. El pelirrosa no estaba.

El gato azulado estaba dormido sobre un pequeño muro de piedra, con la camisa de Gray como manta. Se acercaron hasta él y Lucy se le quedó mirando, muy preocupada. Tenía marcas de pelea y aunque no eran graves, su pelaje tenía un color muy extraño. Temblaba del frío, y es que su cuerpo estaba entumecido, de ahí la tonalidad morada que adquiría. Lo llamó varias veces, arrodillándose a su lado. Al final, Happy consiguió abrir los ojos y decir:

- Ayudad a Natsu… está en peligro.

Entonces comprendió, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Natsu seguía en las montañas.

Miró a los alrededores, en busca de algún sanador, alguien que pudiera ayudarles. Pero era una búsqueda en vano. Siendo las doce de la madrugada, allí no se encontraban más que ellos tres. El ruido de las cigarras de los árboles más cercanos a la población era el único sonido de aquellas callejuelas iluminadas por los faroles.

- Vivo aquí, en la casa de allí al lado.-le confesó el moreno. Le señaló con el dedo en dirección al edificio que se unía con el pórtico.- Vi algo grande volar desde la ventana, y luego caer al suelo. Hemos tenido mucha suerte...-Señaló las alas que aún mantenía abiertas el animal. Ambas tenían escarcha que se iba deshaciendo. Miró a Lucy seriamente.- Déjalo aquí, -le ordenó refiriéndose a Happy, pues ella ya iba a cogerlo en brazos.-No lo hice yo por miedo a que pierda algún miembro. Es evidente que su cuerpo ha sufrido una temperatura demasiado baja. Sino lo atendemos ya, dándole lo necesario y especialmente, mucho calor, terminará muriendo.-ella le miró, muy preocupada. Manteniendo la mano en la que iba hacia Happy suspendida en el aire.-Lucy, voy a por Natsu.-como si supiera lo que le iba a decir, con prudencia añadió:-Sé donde está. Happy me lo consiguió decir, aunque no fue muy escueto…-Se incorporó y cogió aire para hablar, pero Gray no se lo permitió.-No, iré solo. Por eso te llamé. A lo mejor habría sido más rápido llamar a los sanadores directamente.-se frotó las sienes con una mano, nervioso.-Igual, tenías derecho de saber todo esto.

Lucy cerró la boca y tragó saliva, con esfuerzo pues se le había formado un enorme nudo en la garganta. parecía muy decidido en lo que quería hacer.

- Lo siento, Gray, pero debo ir yo.

Era una idea tan alocada que ni éste se lo creyó. Le medio sonrió a pesar de aún expresar preocupación, como ella.

- Sabes bien que cuando se trata de frío y nieve, yo soy el más adecuado.

Y no le faltaba nada de razón. Sin embargo...

- Según Happy, se encuentra ahora atrapado en la nieve, en el interior de una cueva.-comenzó a explicarle Gray pocos segundos después.- Entre lloros me ha confesado que él pudo conseguir escapar por un hueco muy pequeño, pero que Natsu no. Parecía sentirse muy culpable…-miraba al gato, apenado.- Supongo que la nieve debió endurecerse en el tiempo que tardó en salir y luego no pudo rescatarlo. Lo que no llego a entender es cómo Natsu no ha podido salir. Él debería haber podido.-entrecerraba los ojos comos dos rejillas. Parecía… ¿decepcionado?- Ha debido pasar algo más que una ventisca.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, no pudiéndose creer lo que escuchaba. El chico se debía encontrar en una peor situación que el gato, y eso para ella era inimaginable. Se apretó un brazo con los dedos, lastimándose sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo...

- No lo sé.-le interrumpió enseguida, adivinando su cuestión.-Sabiendo que él sería capaz de aguantar el frío mil veces más que una persona normal, seguro que habrán estado allí encerrados innumerables horas. Y quizá con mucha suerte, se encuentra mucho mejor que Happy, a pesar de todo.-Eran unas buenas palabras de alivio. Chascó la lengua enfadado y posó una mano en la cintura.-Este estúpido, tanto fanfarronear de que siempre puede contra el frío, pero sino tiene ni idea de cómo refugiarse de una ventisca pueden sucederle estupideces como ésta.

Mientras Gray seguía blasfemando de Natsu, ella volvió a acercarse a Happy para tocarle suavemente la frente como si fuera una escultura de cristal. Estaba helado, la temperatura del animal era extremadamente fría, tanto incluso que daba miedo, pues parecía un animal muerto.

- Gray, pero ahora,-habló alzando la cabeza hacia él, antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada.- seguro que la nevada no ha cesado. –Pues en la ciudad no se apreciaba, pero cuando uno miraba hacia el horizonte podía verse lo oscuro que estaba el cielo.- Es muy peligroso que sólo vayas tú, al menos déjame ir contigo.

Le miró suplicante y éste tras varios minutos observándole seriamente, terminó aceptando. Tampoco podía ser como el dragón slayer, debía ser precavido y contra más personas fueran, mejor. ¿Por qué Erza no estaba? Seguro que ella habría resuelto todo eso en unos segundos.

No daba tiempo dirigirse al hospital y atender a Happy si querían ir los dos a salvar a Natsu. Happy estaba en mal estado pero nada que pudiera recuperarse con mucho calor y descanso, que era el mejor sistema para sobrevivir a una congelación mortífera.

Así que, pensando un buen rato cómo hacerlo, al final a Lucy se le ocurrió conjurar un hechizo elaborado con plumas mágicas que daba el poder de levitar un cuerpo inerte. Con cuidado, llevaron flotando en brazos al gato y subieron deprisa a la casa de Gray para tumbarlo sobre la cama. Lo taparon con el edredón de ésta e incluso Gray sacó del armario más mantas y se las puso encima, hasta terminar el animalito abultando considerablemente. Lucy se encargó de encender el fuego de la chimenea mientras tanto, y luego una vela que colocó con suavidad en la mesita del al lado de la cama. Lo esencial ahora era que el gato recobrara el calor de su cuerpo pues sino se hacía con urgencia podría perder algún miembro, e incluso la vida.

También se le ocurrió conjurar otro hechizo que aprendió cuando era pequeña. Rápido se arrodilló al lado de la cama, a su lado y cerró los ojos. Al recitar las palabras correctas una bola de fuego empezó a formarse en las palmas de la mano que había juntado y alzado, flotando en el aire como un pequeño fantasmita ardiente. Uno de sus profesores particulares, hacia años le enseñó que cuando pasara frío alguna noche, esa bolita le podría dar su propio calor humano, es decir, que era como tener su calor multiplicado por dos. Dirigió las manos hacia Happy y la dejó escapar, provocando así que flotara encima del animal. Así, recibiría su calor de forma continúa, como si ella se encontrara a su lado todo el tiempo. Era un hechizo práctico pero inútil para otra cosa que no fuera ese motivo, pues se trataba de una llama incorpórea en la que si uno la tocaba con el dedo no sentiría ni un quemazón. Tampoco servía de mucho si el propio cuerpo no estaba caliente, ya que propagaría la misma temperatura.

Terminado todo, se marcharon. Dejándole con la habitación totalmente cerrada para que el calor no escapara.

Corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas. Gray procuró coger muchas mantas, tantas cuanto la mochila montañera que llevaba a la espalda le hubiera dejado. Le iba diciendo que era mejor no encontrarse a Natsu a punto de morir, pero tampoco podían marchar hasta allí sin ningún remedio por ello. Si su cuerpo al final se encontraba peor que el de Happy, necesitaría cuanto antes muchísimo calor, tantísimo como hiciera falta. Incluso, sino había visto mal, se había llevado también palas.

- Es por si acaso, pero estoy convencido que podré mover la nieve de la cueva.-aseguró.

- Nunca pensé que tendrías tantas mantas, conociendo tu afán en desnudarte por todos lados.-medio rió considerando que éste había dejado mantas en casa para Happy y aún le habían sobrado tantas. A diferencia de él; ella, en su casa, tendría como dos o tres contadas únicamente.

Gray rió ante el comentario, sin que ninguno de los dos cesara el paso, corriendo ya entre la nieve. Necesitaban destensarse un poco, en realidad, a ambos le crispaban los nervios, el uno lo notaba del otro. Happy no había sido muy escueto con su explicación, estaba algo asustada por si llegaban allí y no conseguían encontrar el lugar. Según lo que le había dicho Gray, lo único que sabía eran que estaba en una cueva, cerca del pico de la montaña más cercana y… ¿En frente de un árbol? Había miles de árboles en la montaña, ¿Cómo iban a poder adivinarlo así? Era cierto que no podría haber muchas cuevas en aquella montaña. Si Happy se había referido con lo de "la montaña cercana" a la que estaba más cerca de la ciudad, entonces por suerte ésta se trataba de la más pequeña de toda la cordillera. Aún así, sería complicado la búsqueda, y malgastarían mucho tiempo en ello, tiempo que ahora mismo era valioso.

El frío empezó a apoderarle; Maldijo en sus adentros por no haberse secado bien y tener la cogorota helada del cabello húmedo y sobre todo, por no haber cogido algo más abrigado, pues entre las prisas sólo había cogido una chaqueta que aunque en la ciudad era más que suficiente, no lo era una vez internándose en las montañas. Lo lamentó, pues eso significaba que la llamita de su hechizo habría dejado de funcionar. La ventisca de la que Natsu y Happy habían padecido, ahora estaba encima de ellos, que soportando el fuerte viento que los empujaba hacía atrás, tan sólo podían avanzar poco a poco y a zancadas. El camino cada vez se hacía más difícil.

- ¡Esto es una locura!-gritó, pues sería imposible escuchar algo entre tanto viento si no alzaba la voz. El sonido de la tempestad era brutal, la nieve caía con brutalidad, removiendo con el ventarrón los árboles y resquebrajando sus ramas.

Se le bajaban los ánimos por cada paso que se adentraban. Tanto Gray como ella debían protegerse la cara con las manos para no ser atacados por la nieve y quedarse ciegos, la corriente les removía el cabello y las ropas con ferocidad, en más de una ocasión habría jurado que el viento le había levantado los pies del suelo. Estaban luchando contra la naturaleza, podrían terminar en cualquier momento muertos.

- ¡Ten!-le bramó el moreno con decisión. Por cada palabra que vociferaban o por nada que abrieran la boca, una bocanada de vaho salían de sus labios del inmenso frío. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inhabitable esa zona cuando en la ciudad ahora se podría caminar por ella tranquilamente? Era asombroso el paso de una altitud a otra.

Gray dejó la enorme mochila en el suelo y se desprendió de su chaqueta, quedando tan sólo en camisa. Tuvo intención de entregársela, pero viendo que el viento era tan fuerte que podría llevársela volando, se acercó hasta ella con dificultad y se la colocó él mismo. Ella le agradeció sonrojada mientras le colaba los brazos por las mangas, aunque en un principio intentaba negarse impidiéndoselo hasta que no pudo más con su insistencia.

Le miró cuando se la terminó de colocar y éste le medio sonrió mientras le ataba bien la parte de delante. Le devolvió la sonrisa como agradecimiento y el muchacho le frotó los brazos con intención de calentarle algo con la fricción, pues había notado sus temblores.

- No quiero que pases frío por mi culpa.-le recriminó ella sin que hiciera falta que gritara mucho pues estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

- Ya deberías conocerme, Lucy.

Y siguieron el camino. Ni unos escalofríos, ni un sólo gesto de pasar frío, Gray caminaba con la misma soltura de antes. El cielo parecía haberse nublado el doble a medida que iban dirigiéndose más hacia la montaña. Ya habían malgastado más de una hora con la caminata, ir a contratiempo hacía que los minutos pasaran volando. Cuando miró hacia arriba tan sólo conseguía divisar negrura y los nubarrones; Todas las estrellas habían desaparecido.

Estaban tardando mucho. La impaciencia le estaba reconcomiendo, no había manera de encontrar la cueva. Era más complicado si ésta tenía la entrada congestionada de nieve, camuflándose entre las rocas, como si formara parte de la montaña misma. ¿Y si daba el caso de que encontraban una y después de escarbar toda la nieve luego no era dónde se refugiaba Natsu?

Vieron una vacía pero que la nieve había sido incapaz de ocultar, ni siquiera se limitaron a mirarla. También vieron otra lo suficientemente pequeña como para que un animalillo asustado pudiera protegerse de la ventisca, pero ni Natsu ni siquiera Happy podrían haberse escondido allí. Y luego, entonces lo vieron. Todo un montículo de nieve solidificado pegado a la montaña, como si se tratara de las rocas, con un resquicio tan pequeño que sólo podrían caberle varios dedos de la mano.

- ¿Sugieres que está aquí?-preguntó atónita al chico que se acercaba.-Ni siquiera cabe mi mano.

Y entonces Gray introdujo la mano entera entre la nieve. No es que la mano le hubiera cabido, sino que aquella nieve blanda le había dejado entrar.

- ¿Cómo...

- El hueco debía ser más grande, pero la nieve se lo ha ido comiendo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Un par de horas, lo más seguro. –le aclaró el chico con aire sabihondo.- Eso sí, se requiere más tiempo para que la nieve se endurezca de nuevo. Si Happy salió de aquí, debió dejarla reblandecida y ésta ha sido la prueba. Sin embargo, el resto debe estar duro...-hizo la prueba intentando pasar la mano por otro espacio, y en efecto, los dedos se quedaron palpando eso que ya se había transformado prácticamente en hielo.-Tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que esto se vuelva hielo del todo. Aparta, Lucy.

Obedeció con rapidez. Gray chocó las manos y cerró los ojos, concentrado. Entonces se arrodilló en el suelo y lo palmeó, al mismo tiempo que un sello mágico aparecía. Era como un pequeño terremoto, aunque no se trataba de eso. Gray estaba formando hielo por debajo de la pared nevada. Habría sido ilógico si en su caso el hielo cubriera la pared, pues seguirían teniendo el mismo obstáculo para entrar pero aún peor pues el hielo de Gray era más compacto y consistente. Pero no se trataba de eso, las formas que estaba construyendo Gray con su magia eran aguijones punzantes, dardos compactos que estaban perforando la nieve con su fuerza. El hielo nacía del suelo e iba acrecentando hacía arriba, derrumbando poco a poco todo. Cuando éste vio que la nieve se había desplomado lo suficiente, cesó, pues si los aguijones sobrepasaban el montículo del todo, no tendrían manera entonces de poder pasar.

- Tendremos que entrar por arriba.-le señaló el orificio que se había ocasionado, estrecho pero alargado, en lo que parecía ser la parte más alta de la entrada a la cueva. Tendrían que aplastarse pero cabrían.

Por seguridad a lo que se enfrentaban dentro, Gray quiso ir primero, aunque antes metió la mochila, a presión y a base de muchos empujes. Lucy la siguió una vez se introdujo éste sin ningún problema, y cuando lo hizo, no se imaginó que penetrarlo sería tan complicado. El chico no había abierto la boca, en cambio ella tenía ganas de gritar en el momento en el que consiguió meterse entera. Se oprimió para conseguir desplazarse en el hueco, por un momento pensó que se quedaría allí atascada, en una oscuridad profunda que le aterrorizaba. Ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza hacia un lado, la estrechez se lo impedía, no podía más que mirar al fondo negro e infinito. Tenía la sensación de que se quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento, se oprimía tanto el pecho que hasta se hacía daño.

Entre jadeos, se consoló al presenciar levemente como, al estirar la mano y arrastrarla con esfuerzo, la superficie llegaba su fin. Le confortó aún más notar la mano de Gray aferrarle con fuerza, estirando de ella y haciendo así que saliera de esa opresión.

Se desplomó una vez su cuerpo quedó libre, débil de toda la energía gastada hasta ahora. Hubiera caído al suelo sino fuera porque Gray la sostuvo, abrazándole contra ella.

- No pierdas las fuerzas ahora. Sé que tú puedes.-le animó con unas esperanzas sinceras.

Sus manos y piernas temblaban y ni ella misma se había dado cuenta. El moreno se apretó contra ella para sentir algo de calor y poder recobrar las fuerzas. Era humillante que Gray tuviera que terminar cargándole. Por alguna razón, el corazón del chico palpitaba muy fuerte y su cuerpo, tan desabrigado estaba cálido, no tan caliente como para quitarle el frío pero si como para suavizarle las ideas.

- Gracias, Gray.-le gratificó, más calmada.

No se había dado cuenta que al haber salido de la grieta, una poca luz conseguía internarse en la madriguera. No era muy allá, pero al menos no era esa negrura que ella había presenciado y tanta pavor le había dado. Conseguía ver la silueta de Gray, sus cabellos revoltosos, su espalda ancha y musculosa. Se sentía segura a su lado, como si fuera un príncipe protector.

No debían perder más tiempo, Natsu debía encontrarse en alguna parte de allí. No quiso explicar que ya estaba mejor, quería ir cuanto antes a por el pelirrosa. Tras avanzar un poco hacia delante, no les costó mucho divisar una silueta apoyada en la pared, medio tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Natsu!-se le escapó al reconocerle. Corrió, con miedo de encontrarse un cadáver en vez de su amigo vivo.

Ya lloraba cuando lo rodeaba con los brazos. Estaba helado, eso no parecía un cuerpo, parecía un muñeco de hielo. Los miembros se le habían vuelto rígidos, como si estuvieran congelados. Era un cuerpo frío y sin vida, no había rastro de calidez alguna. Lo peor de todo era que no había ningún tipo de reacción por su parte. Lucy, arrodillada a su lado, lo amarraba de los hombros y le suplicaba que despertara, que le hablara, pero nadie le contestaba.

- Lucy...-susurró Gray acongojado. Se acercó, debía comprobar él mismo lo que su amiga ya confirmaba. Él no podía dejar las cosas así, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

Se arrodilló también, y palpó con rapidez las yemas de los dedos de Natsu, después puso una mano en su pecho, con intención de notar su corazón, alguna palpitación. Tanto él como ella se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la cueva, pues ya conseguían distinguir los rasgos de cada uno, también los ojos cerrados de Natsu.

Lucy deseaba como nunca que aquellos ojos no se hubieran cerrado para siempre. Dormirse en medio de un frío inhumano era lo peor que se podía hacer, pues era cuando más rápido los miembros se gangrenaban y terminabas muriendo.

- Natsu… Natsu, por favor…-suplicaba ella, tendida en el suelo mientras apretaba su mano.- Natsu… Natsu…-no era capaz de decir otra palabra, las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos se lo impedían. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza, le pesaba mucho. Era como si esas lágrimas de sufrimiento cargaran su cuerpo, dejándolo inútil.

Concentrado en su amigo, en su amigo ahora muerto, no hacía caso a la voz insistente de Gray que le llamaba para tranquilizarla. Hasta que le agarró del brazo y le vociferó, enfadado:

- ¡LUCY, DESPIERTA YA!

Temerosa, cesó sus llantos descontrolados con mucho esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo no parecía obedecerle. Inclinó la cabeza, muy poco, hasta conseguir mirarle.

- Lucy, ya basta. Natsu está vivo.-mientras le decía esto, el chico se descamisaba con decisión. No llegó a comprender ni lo que le había dicho, ni lo que hacía, sólo su mente despertó cuando después de la camisa el joven se comenzó a quitar los pantalones con toda la normalidad del mundo.-Desnúdate, ya.

Era una orden. Pero tampoco conseguía captarla, su mente no estaba procesando. Ahora sólo intentaba entender las primeras palabras que había dicho. Y así, un rayo de esperanza empezó a brotar en su interior.

- Natsu está…

- ¡Sí!-le dijo éste histérico. Parecía tener mucha prisa en desnudarse.-¡Ahora desnúdate! , ¡necesita calor, Lucy! ¡Si quieres que Natsu viva necesita ahora nuestro calor humano sea como sea, y la mejor forma es desnudarnos y pegarnos a él!

Sonaba ridículamente vergonzoso, pero comenzaba a entender. Miró hacia otro lado ruborizada cuando vio como éste se quitaba la ropa interior. La oscuridad no dejaba presenciar detalles, pero se podía ver perfectamente que Gray estaba completamente desnudo. Su silueta era aún más esplendida y atrayente que con ropa.

No quiso rebuscar el planteamiento. Si esa era la única forma para que Natsu sobreviviera, lo haría. Se desnudó quitándose las prendas que con los arañazos de la grieta habían quedado hechas unos harapos rotos. Sabía que no servía de mucho, pero se intentó tapar con los brazos el pecho y la entrepierna. Gray no esperó ni un segundo cuando se desnudó del todo, la atrajo contra el cuerpo de Natsu y él hizo lo mismo. Enseguida una manta gruesa, que había sacado de la mochila, la puso sobre sus cuerpos, ocultándolos de pies a cabeza.

- Júntate contra él todo lo que puedas.-le ordenó de nuevo. Había en su tonalidad mucha seriedad, después de todo era él quién se estaba encargado de todo desde el principio. Plegaba un poco las ropas de Natsu, para que el calor de ellos le llegara más.-Apriétate contra su cuerpo, debe notar tu calor. Natsu está vivo, y lo haremos despertar nosotros.-Una especie de gruñido salió de sus comisuras.-No creas que me hace mucha gracia juntarme contra su cuerpo, eh.

Sonrió con timidez. Había obedecido todo lo que el moreno le había dicho y ahora estaba notando el gélido cuerpo de Natsu con toda la amplitud posible. Sin ninguna ropa, y de esa forma, sintió mucho frío. El castañeo de sus dientes era lo único que se escuchó por unos minutos. El cubito de hielo que prácticamente era el cuerpo de su amigo poco a poco se empezaba a sentir tibio para ella. Iba desapareciendo el frío, debajo de aquella gruesa manta que los ocultaba por completo y se iba caldeando por el calor humano de Gray y el suyo. "Protegidos", de alguna forma, comenzaba a adormecerse de la plácida sensación.

Gray dejó caer un suspiró y parloteó de nuevo:

- Mierda, este contratiempo nos va a perjudicar mucho. Como Natsu no despierte pronto, la nieve ocultará de nuevo la cueva, y nos será imposible salir con él en su estado. Dudo que sea capaz de moverse él solo . - Parecía preocupado y no le faltaba razón. La obertura era muy estrecha, la nieve no tardaría mucho en cubrirla de nuevo. Aún así, ¿por qué ahora eso no le preocupaba a ella? Ella entrecerró los ojos con placidez.- ¡No te duermas, Lucy!-le vociferó al ver que la chica no le había respondido.-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me hagas hacer cosas que no quiero para hacerte despertar!

Se despejó un poco con esas palabras. Enseguida se acaloró aún más, se frotó el rostro contra la manta, acurrucándose contra los chicos. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse desnuda y apretujada en una misma sábana con dos hombres, y uno totalmente desnudo? Le parecía alarmante la situación cuando conseguía analizarla con algo de sensatez. Lo malo era que la sensatez se iba perdiendo en aquella locura.

- Que no creas que el pensar que te encuentras desnuda a mi lado no me excita.-seguía confesando éste, no sabía si por qué lo que pretendía era acalorarla aún más para que así Natsu despertara antes o porque de verdad estaba siendo sincero.-Te defendería ante Loki si te tomara a la fuerza, así que no quisiera hacer lo mismo que él.

Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. Cómo iba ahora evitar pensar en ese tipo de cosas si Gray se lo estaba dejando caer tan fácilmente. Se incomodó, y más cuando comprendió que estaba pegada al cuerpo de Natsu pero también tocaba el de Gray con algunos miembros. Ambos se habían puesto a cada lado del chico, sus piernas y brazos se cruzaban, rozándose. E incluso podría jurar que el brazo que había debajo de su pecho era el de Gray, aunque no se movía ni un músculo.

Unos murmullos rompieron el silencio que las palabras de Gray habían creado. Lucy se alegró infinitamente cuando comprendió que provenían de los labios del dragón slayer.

- ¡Natsu, despierta, por favor!-le medio vociferó de la impaciencia.

Efectivamente, el chico despertó pues una pierna de éste se movió levemente.

- ¡Vamos!

Gray no dio más tiempo, se alzó y cogiéndole de un brazo, levantó a Natsu. Daba lástima, aunque éste había conseguido despertar, parecía medio inconsciente. Lucy se preocupó cuando aferrándole, éste no conseguía mantener el equilibrio. Sólo había entreabierto los ojos, y no formulaba palabra alguna, como si los labios tan congelados se le hubieran quedado pegados. Así no podrían ir a ninguna parte. Natsu estaba lamentable, no daba ni un paso firme.

Sino salían de allí pronto se quedarían atrapados. Lucy se armó del poco valor que le quedaba, y se juró así misma que iba a terminar aquello fuera como fuera. Se vistió como le fue posible, mientras, veía de reojo como Gray se ponía también su ropa. No se percataron, pero ya llevaban un tiempo en que la oscuridad de la cueva se había hecho más opaca, y ya apenas había visibilidad dentro. Tanto ella como él comprendieron cuando miraron hacia la salida.

- ¡Mierda!-bramó Gray corriendo hacia lo que antes había sido la obertura.-¡Ya se ha cerrado!...-suspiró intranquilo.-La nieve aún parece blanda, pero con él así…

Si ya de por sí era difícil traspasar aquella grieta, Lucy no podía ni imaginarse ahora que la nieve dificultaba el paso. Y lo peor de todo, si para ella, serena y aún con algo de fuerzas, le había sido difícil, para Natsu debía ser un imposible.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Y maldijo por no habérselo ocurrido la idea mucho antes. Ningún espíritu habría conseguido ayudarle a superar la tormenta (el espíritu Horologium la habría refugiado, pero los habría ralentizado aún más), pero para adentrarse a la cueva sí habría podido dar uso de su magia con mejores resultados, sin duda alguna, que Gray.

- ¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó contenta al chico que no paraba de decir insultos por lo bajo. - No pierdas la calma, déjame esto a mí. No sé como no lo he hecho antes. He sido una tonta…-Esta vez era ella la optimista. El otro parecía al borde de la desesperación.

Pero, sin embargo esperó paciente y de brazos cruzados a ver que hacía. Lucy puso el brazo de Natsu encima de sus hombros para sostenerlo y con la otra mano cogió una de sus llaves. Así fue como llamó a Virgo. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que la doncella podría cavar tan hondo como quisieran, haciendo una entrada y salida hacia la cueva con facilidad. Además, se encargaría de llevar a Natsu pues con su fuerza descomunal no tendría ningún problema y así, no se retrasarían en el camino.

Y así hizo la doncella cuando Lucy le comentó los problemas en los que se encontraban. No tardó ni cinco minutos en hacer un hoyo, y no esperaron mucho cuando ésta regresó y no sólo se encargó de coger a Natsu, sino que cargó con los tres a la vez y los llevó hasta el exterior, donde la ventisca proseguía y el viento los atizaba de nuevo.

Le pidió que sólo llevara al dragón slayer ( y si podía con la mochila, también). No quería abusar de energía, por si a mitad de camino Virgo terminaba desapareciendo. Además de que era incómodo, prefería andar por si sola a pesar del agotamiento. Y aunque la espíritu de pelo rosa le miró con gesto preocupado, evidentemente por su salud, ella le gesticuló con la mano aseverando que no había ningún problema. La manta que los había cubierto antes, la usaron para tapar a Natsu de pies a cabeza, dejándole al descubierto sólo parte del rostro. Ahora el muchacho había recobrado calor, pero en el trayecto lo perdería con mucha facilidad, debían estar atentos especialmente en que no se durmiera de nuevo. Iban susurrándole preguntas, en las que él tenía que contestar. Sino lo hacía, lo agitaban un poco y lo llamaban, insistentes. No le exigían mucho, sabían que susurros inteligibles era lo máximo que podía llegar a decir.

Al menos, la dificultad de la montaña declinó al tratarse ahora de una bajada y por supuesto, con la ayuda de Virgo era todo mucho más sencillo.

Se fijó en que tanto la ropa de Gray como la suya estaban hechas añicos. Sintió vergüenza al mostrar tanto sus muslos y torso. Aunque era una paradoja habiendo estado completamente desnuda junto a ellos hacia menos de dos horas.

Al pisar el asfalto de la ciudad sintió que se encontraba en el paraíso. La tranquilidad, el viento calmado, el descenso del ruido, todo.

Estar vivo después de lo que habían pasado, era un milagro sin duda. Como la casa de Gray era la más cercana, y allí además se encontraba Happy, fueron hacia ella inconscientemente.

El gato seguía durmiendo, y en un silencio creado por el agotamiento se desplomaron en el suelo y cayeron dormidos, como si el cuerpo tras ver la habitación hubiera comprendido que ya podía descansar en paz. Fue Virgo la que se encargó de todo tras caer exhaustos. Alimentó el fuego para que se conservara toda la noche, puso más velas alrededor de la habitación, cerró las puertas abiertas que habían dejado a su paso y también los arropó. No cabían todos en la cama, así que los acomodó como pudo apoyados en la pared y con unos cuantos cojines alrededor. Puso a Natsu en medio de ellos dos, para que fuera el que cogiera más calor pues entendía que era el que estaba en peor estado. Los arropó con todas las mantas que encontró a su paso (las de la mochila y las que habían sobrado en el armario) y después de observar los ojos cerrados de su dama y comprender que ella no le desinvocaría, ella misma se marchó, desapareciendo.

Y en pocas horas, la llamita que flotaba encima de Happy que se había tornado de un color azulado, fue recobrando el color hasta volver al rojo intenso de antes. Y es que Lucy dormía placidamente, con una calidez que la complacía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a dejar aquí el rincón de las preguntas obvias : D~<strong>_ (las preguntas que se hace todo el mundo pero qué no tienen respuesta)_

_¿Gray considera a Lucy algo más que una amiga? ¿Lucy siente lo mismo o es que no se da cuenta?_

_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Natsu para que termine tan mal siendo tan fuerte y encima un dragon slayer de fuego? _

_¿Happy lo abandonó o es que no tuvo elección? _

_¿Se volverá esto un triángulo amoroso o Loki seguirá por medio? _

_¿Lucy siente algo por alguien en especial?_ _¿O realmente está confundiendo y en realidad no siente nada por nadie?_

_¿A Natsu le gusta Lisanna?_

_¿Happy consiguió comer peces congelados? (...xDu)_

Y pueden dejar cualquier pregunta para añadir. : D


End file.
